The hemp plant Cannabis sativa, commonly referred to as marijuana, has been used to ameliorate symptoms of diseases and disorders for thousands of years. Currently an oral formulation of Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol, the primary active cannabinoid constituent of marijuana, is approved as an anti-emetic agent for treating cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. Additional studies suggest that cannabinoids may increase appetite and alleviate pain in the same patient population.